Scream
by Kairiangel035
Summary: The moment he saw her...his fate was sealed.


_**Scream**_

"Man it's late..." A blond spiky haired teen muttered to himself as he walked down a dark ally way. It was late Halloween night and he was left to walk back to his house by himself. By this time most kids were at home sleeping, watching scary movies or trading candy with friends. There was also the occasional handful that were out collecting the last of the candy that nobody took, but mostly just silence, especially on this part of town. The boy just frowned to himself as he pulled his short sleeved jacked closer to his chest and readjusted his backpack that held his costume. He had been with his friend Terra helping him scare kids and pass out candy, and he didn't even offer his friend a ride back.

He was almost out of the ally when he heard an odd sound coming from the roof behind him. The teen turned around and gasped in horror at the sound, only to see a blue haired teen sitting there, still in her school uniform. He laughed at himself oddly, "Geez Aqua, you scared me."

"You know it's not safe for you to be out here this late by yourself." she said in an oddly seductive tone as she uncrossed her legs and pushed herself off the building, causing the boy to gasp as she landed perfectly on the ground and started walking towards him. Her lips curved into a smile and her teeth shined like diamonds in the low glow of the moon. Her fair skin was bleached pure white, her hair and eyes grew a few shades lighter in blue. Her button up top and tie were loosened down to her chest and her thigh length plaid skirt blew in the breeze and her thigh high socks covered her angelic moving legs with every step she took. "It's a full moon tonight Ventus, and it's Halloween as well. Do you know what that means?"

The blonde shook his head a little as his face heated up. The girl who he saw in the hallways in school and had a crush on for the longest time was walking his way. "N-no I don't..." he stuttered as he swallowed hard. Something in her eyes screamed danger and run away, but he couldn't move an inch.

She smiled a little wider as there was only a couple inches between them. "The world of the supernatural is free to roam the world freely. The barrier between the living and the dead is thinnest and the moon has a power of it's own. It reveals a persons true nature." her voice was a whisper and Ven trembled as her breath hit his skin.

"You-you're kind of creeping me out Aqua. What on earth are you talking about?" The boy trembled taking a step back as the something changed in her eyes, they lit up a bit, as if they were glowing.

"Good boys like you shouldn't be alone in the city at night, especially in a dark ally way. You never know what's back there." The bluenette said as her face inched closer to his neck.

The blonde's face burned as she drew closer and his heart started to race out of fear and anticipation. "I-I'm scared, what are you doing?"

"Do you want to see my true nature?" She asked seductively.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ventus asked, his body growing weak.

Aqua just giggled, her breath hitting his neck and causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. "You know, it was very lucky of me to run into you out here...no one will hear you scream."

"Wha-" was all that he was able to say before there was a sharp stabbing pain in his neck. The pain was intense as the area throbbed, pulsed and burned with ache. He wanted nothing more than to scream out, but it felt as though something was stopping him so the only sound that came out was quiet little panicked whimpers.

The bluenette pulled back for a second, her lips stained dark red with his blood. "You do taste really good." She smiled at him as he trembled while the blood ran from his neck and down his chest, the dark liquid cold from the night air and staining his clothes. "You should feel honored, I've wanted you for a while now. She told him as her teeth sunk back into the puncture wounds she left before, causing him to hurt even more surprisingly.

"Please...don't...y-you're hurting me...Aqua..." Ventus begged wrapping his arms around her to push her away but his body pulled her closer, going on what it wanted for so long instead of the threat in front of him. At this point he decided it was over, there was no way he could escape and he was growing weaker by the second. The pain in his neck intensified and he collapsed into the girl who was draining the life out of him. In that instant her teeth sunk in deeper, causing him to let out a loud scream as the world blurred around him and he collapsed to the ground, nearly dead.

The bluenette looked down at the concrete where her victim laid, eyes closed, his expression filled with pain as his breathing was ragged with the last of his life. She gave a small smile as the rest of what was left of the boy's blood pooled around him. "Well Ven, you gave me something I needed, it's time I gave you something in return." She said as she kneeled down beside him. She quickly ran her finger nail just about her breast and sliced the skin open, causing crimson liquid to flow. Then she gently lifted Ven off the ground and pressed his lips to the torn flesh and he drunk her blood obediently.

XxXXxxXxXXXxxxxXxXxXxx

"Hey Terra." Aqua called out the next morning, sitting on the concrete railing of the stairs as a brunette man made his way up. "I heard what happened to Ventus, and I'm sorry. I know you guys were close. I feel responsible for what happened...even though I didn't know him well."

Terra gave her a weak smile. "It's okay. It's actually kind of my fault for not bringing him home last night." Then he had a puzzled look on his face. "What I find weird though was they found his bag and his blood in the area, but no body was found...and he never came home. I mean, I know he's dead but what could have happened with the body?"

The bluenette just shrugged slightly. "Who knows, there are creepy people in this world. Whoever killed him must have had a sick mind, not only for killing a teen like him but also for taking the body with to do who knows what to it."

"I know..." Terra muttered before he turned away. "I'm going to head to class, talk to you later." he said as he walked away towards the doors.

Aqua smiled after him and when he was gone she relaxed her posture. "You can come out now." she called out to the wind.

In that same instant the wind momentarily picked up around her as a soft thud hit the concrete railing next to her. When she looked up there was a blonde spiky wind blown haired boy standing next to her on the railing. His skin was a lot paler and his body looked a bit stronger as he stood tensely beside her. The bluenette knew exactly what he wanted by the way he acted and she laughed a little. "Don't worry, you'll get him soon enough." she promised as his bright crimson eyes met her azure ones.

Ventus smiled a bit, reveling his teeth which were now a bit sharper. "It only seems fair that I get him."

Aqua nodded and smiled at him, seeming completely human and not the bloodthirsty creature she was the night before. She then stood up and pulled him close and pressed her lips to her knew mates, which he bit gently and sucked her blood from the wound he inflicted. "I know Ventus, and I wouldn't take that away from you." She whispered when they broke apart as she stroked his cheek.

They both smiled and turned to look at the door the brunette had passed through only moments ago. "See you on the next full moon Terra." the both of them said in unison.

_**Authors Note: Happy Halloween! I was able to finish this story just in time for the holiday and I hope you like it. It seemed...halloweenie enough. Tell me what you think! :D**_


End file.
